1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a continuous process for making fuel gas. More specifically, the present invention relates to the production of purified and humidified fuel gas for burning in the combustor of a gas turbine to produce power. Preferably, the raw feed gas to the process is made by noncatalytic partial oxidation of a hydrocarbonaceous fuel with a free-oxygen containing gas, optionally in the presence of a temperature moderator followed by quenching and cleaning the gas stream with water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fuel gas produced by the partial oxidation process and then purified and burned as fuel in a gas turbine to produce mechanical power and electrical energy is described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,411 and 3,868,817--C. P. Marion et al. However, the fuel gas produced by these prior art processes is substantially dry. In contrast, the purified fuel gas produced by the subject process contains H.sub.2 O, and is preferably saturated with water vapor.